Monster in the dark
by Talijanasa
Summary: The Akumas were the fierce creatures of the night, and the people were affraid of them. There weren't a lot of them, but they were really dangerous. Having these cratures roaming around at night, only the fools would try to go outside. Chat Noir, one of the most fierce of Akumas was just resting on the roof of a building, wagging his long tail... Marichat story :3
1. Chapter 1

The Akumas were the fierce creatures of the night, and the people were affraid of them.  
There weren't a lot of them, but they were really dangerous. Having these creatures roaming around at night, only the fools would try to go outside.

Chat Noir, one of the most fierce of Akumas was just resting on the roof of a building, wagging his long tail, looking for some juicy human to rip apart, but sadly for him there weren't any life on the streets. He could break down the doors of a house with ease, but there weren't any fun in that . That would be easy and he loved enjoy the games he create's .Every person knew about him, about his wild behaviour or unpredictable move's, that's why other Akumas were affraid of him, so none of them dared to enter his territory.

Chat sighed and stood up to stretch himself and was thinking of heading home, until he started to pick up a sweet sweet smell. He began to search the source of the smell immediately, and then he saw it. A petite figure was walking down the road.

\- Well that's interesting.-he said to himself amused, and leaned closer to the edge of the roof to get a better look at this foolish person who was walking in his purred with excitement as he finally found a toy that he could sink his claw into. HE softly descended from the roof so the little human wouldn't hear him. He wanted this game to go on a little longer...

Marinette was furious because her boss left her to finish all the the work by herself. She worked at a small tailoring shop where she sometimes designed clothes which everyone loved.  
She loved her job and she liked to create new amazing outfits there but her boss was a bastard for always leaving her to do all the hard work.  
While she could finish everything before nightfall she couldnt do it today . There was too much work that needed to be done by the next bluenette was left alone to finish it .  
By the time she finished it was already dark, which she knew was dangerous very dangerous, but Marrinette didn't wanted to sleep at the shop, so she headed home.  
Luckily her house was close to the shop so girl didn't need to walk too far, but in the night every step outside was already too much. She hoped that she won't have a run in with an Akuma tonight. But she had no idea what was coming for her..

As bluenette turned the corner she already saw her house and started to smile feeling safe, but that feeling quickly disappeared as short girl heard growling from behind her. She slowly turned around and froze in fear as she saw a pair of emerald green eyes watching her. He was sitting on all for like a cat grinning mischieviously at her not making any move just staring at her moving his tail slowly behind him .

It's just her damn luck. Out of all the Akumas Marinette had to come across with the most dangerous Noir. She held her things tighter as she saw the Akuma's teeth shining in the dark. Marinette shivered and done thing she could do in this situation . Bluenette started to run as fast as she could.  
She knew the Chat was chasing her but she didn't dare to turn around out of fear she didn't want be cought and killed. Marinette finally reached the door and she jumped inside her home, and quickly shut the door behind her. Bluenette ran upstairs to her small apartmant on the second floor. She wanted to turn on the lights but she thought the Akuma may still be around, looking for her. Instead she just creeped to the window, slowly and quietly. As Marinette looked out carefully she saw him on the roof across the street waiting for any sign to tell where she could be, but sadly for him she didn't gave away where she was.

-Smart little mouse.- he smiled as he thought to himself, and vanished in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there its me again and i really hope for u to enjoy it .**  
**Plus i don't own this characters only story is mine :3**

* * *

**Chapter2-Meeting**

The night was almost over when Chat reached his home and he jumped inside trough the window. Suddenly a green elecrtric light started to surround him as the first rays of the morning sunrise hit him trough the window. His cat ears, tail disappeared, then his mask and black suit changed back to normal clothes. He looked in the mirror and felt disgust as his human form looked back at him,he frowned and suddenly punched the mirror.

He hated the humans for what they did to his mother. Everytime he thought about it the dark feelings kept growing inside him . Adrien kept thinking about her as he put bandages on his hand, after he finished he put on a hoodie and went out for a walk. Chat wasn't like other Akumas, he didn't fear light because he was half human, and he turned into his Akuma form only at night. Other Akuma's was always in there form but they couldn't handle the like for some unknow reason but at least normal people were safe at the day time . Adrien kept his indentity secret only he knew it and he protected it as best as he could.

Chat was walking down the street, and he saw people doing their morning routines making breakfast, getting ready for school, work.  
He smiled thinking how they will run home when it will start to get dark, because that will be his time to shine.

His thoughts were disturbed by the same sweet smell he felt the night before, and as he was trying to search for the source they bumped into each other and fell to the ground

-Oh my God, I'm so sorry. -he heard from behind him and when he looked, he saw her. The same girl he was hunting last night.

-It's alright. -he said as he stood up, helping her to get up too.

-No it's not, I'm so clumsy... Let me please make up for it with a cup of coffee.-she said as she looked him firmly in the gulped as he saw her beautiful blue eyes so close to him.  
For a second Chat wanted to bite her but he dispersed those thoughts.  
-That would be nice. I am Adrien. -he held his hand out for her.  
-Oh I'm M..Marinette. -she stuttered for a moment, and shook his hand. He smirked and pointed to the coffee shop across the street.  
-My treat. -she said- Here you go. - she put 2 cups of coffee on the table, and sat down. Marinette couldn't keep eyes from him . he was so gorgeous and his smile was blinding. Bluenette try to keep her blush in place but she couldn't when she him glancing at her curiously . Her stomach was already in mess with the amount imagine butterflies fluttering around there and it made her more embarrased ''It should be a crime to look so handsome' she thought.

-So where are you running so early in the morning? her mind was disturbed by his question.

-Damn it I'm going to be late! -she said louder than needed as she jumped back up, she almost spilled the coffees, but Adrien caught them in time thanks to his cat reflexes.

-It was nice meeting you, and I'm sorry again, I have to run. Marinette blurted ir out and run out off shop to her job.  
-You really are an interesting little mouse. -he thought to himself as he watched her run. He didn't notice how smile creep in his face.

* * *

**I know few first chapters are short but later on they are much longer :D**  
**I Appreacate comments to help me improve more :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know still short chapter's but other's i promise is way longer and maybe more interesting.**  
**I hope u enjoy this :3**

* * *

**Chapter3- Marinette morning**

Marinette got startled by her alarm and because of this she hit herself with the pan that she was holding just in case Chat would want to try to get in.  
-Well that's one way to wake up. -she told to herself while she rubbed the spot where the pan hit . She went to the bathroom to take a shower and on her way there she looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes, and her messy blue hair. Marrinette sighed and jumped in the shower hoping that, that would help to make her look decent. She was still thinking of the night before and blue haired girl suddenly felt those eyes staring at her, but when she turned around there wasn't anything.  
-Relax, Marinette. It's all just in your head. He's not in the house . Bluenette looked at her phone to see the time and see that she's going to be late . Marinette quickly dried herself and jumped in her pink jeans and white shirt, got on her jacket and took her purse and started to run to try to be in time . Young esigner wasn't looking, she just ran but then she suddenly hit someone and both fell on the ground.

-Oh my God, I am so sorry! -Marinette said

-It's all right. -she heard the manly voice

-No it's not, I'm so clumsy... Let me please make up for it with a cup of cof...Marinette said while the guy helped her up, she looked in his eyes and immediately got lost in his beautifully green eyes. She tried to look away but she didn't got far as she was staring at his face that looked like a sculpture, and his smile that made her melt.

-That would be nice, I'm Adrien. -she snapped out of her stare to notice his hand reaching out to her

.-Oh I'm M..Marinette. Marinette Dupan-Cheng. She answered him with a stutter "Well that's a smooth start." she tough to walked in a nearby coffee shop and ordered their drinks. Marinette kept looking at him while Adrien went to reserve a table for themselves. She took the cups from the server and as she walked to the table bluenette kept thinking that she may be still dreaming to see such a handsome guy, and to be having a coffee with him.

-This one is yours. -she put the coffee in front of him and as she pulled her hand away their fingers touched just for a bit, and Marinette felt that his touch was soft like silk

.-So where are you running so early in the morning? Marinette froze for a second and jumped up from her seat.

-Work! I'm going to be late!As she jumped up she bumped the table and the cups almost fell, but Adrien caught them with his fast reflexes. "Nice catch." designer thought to herself.

-It was nice to meet you but now I have to run. Let's meet again sometime soon. And with that she ran out the door, leaving her coffee behind.

-Hello young lady, are you here for the afternoon shift?

-Good morning. No there was a lot of work that you left me yesterday to do by myself.- Marinette answered annoyed by her boss tone

-Well I'm sorry but I was busy yesterday and I had to leave. But you managed to finish your work so I'm proud of you. Tall man anwsered with weak smile to her

-Here are the requests for today. She took the compliment and the assignments, but kept thinking about Adrien and his green shining blonde her and that gorgeous smile. Marinette wasn't person going one person by there looks but she couldn't help . He was handsome he was nice , he wasn't mad at her bumping at him he even helped .'' He is not only look's '' young woman thouhgt. But Marinette couldn't shake the feeling that she saw those green eyes somewhere before, but where?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER4-SECOND MEETING**

The sky started to turn from the daytime's light blue to the evening's dark red, almost purple. Everybody started to rush to close their shops and hurry home, Adrien only thought about how he will be running on the roof tops, freely, and not having to pretend that he's a pathetic weak human.

Even though he head all his powers in this human form he didn't wanted to use it because the people would've known who he really is and then people would've tried to hunt him down. Adrien ran home to his empty place where he lived all by himself. After his father vanished, and her mother got murdered he gave up on kindness and affection. He liked living this way because this meant that he won't be attached to anybody and it meant that he won't lose anyone this way either. It was just him and his furniture. Every guy's dream huh? He thought when he saw the last rays of sunshine disappear behind the horizon, as the sun disappeared he started to shine with a green sparkling light and in Adrien's place stood Chat Noir. He didn't stood around waiting for something to happen, he stretched himself as he wiggled his fluffy tail, opened the window and jumped on the nearest roof.

When he got on the roof he felt a cold breeze, and that was enough to get him excited.

-That's what I'm talking about! -he smiled because he could be free and lively again. Chat didn't stood around for long, he started to run on the rooftops, showing off his cat-like figure to the people who were standing near their windows, and occasionally he would blow a kiss to the people making them confused and uncomfortable. Chat liked that look on the people's faces, and he couldn't hide his scary grin from them.

He was running as fast as he could but he stopped when a faint smell hit his nose from the distance.

-I see my little mouse didn't learn her lesson. -He said while wagging his tail from the excitement, and he started to go in the direction of the smell.

Chat only saw her a twice and both times he was intrigued by her. He wanted to bite her, to mark her as his own, so nobody would dare to touch her.

-What the hell am I thinking about a stupid human like that for? –Chat shook his head to make those pesky thoughts disappear, while getting closer and closer to his blue eyed mouse.

* * *

BBzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzt

-Just a few more minutes' mom. –Marinette said when she opened her eyes to see that she's still at her work desk and it's already dark outside.

-Why nobody woke me up?! –She almost screamed out of surprise, but then she saw a note near her.

_"Good morning Marinette. You don't have to worry about the work, because we managed to finish up everything. We know you're tired so you should just take the next few days off to rest._

_P.S. Please close the shop after you wake up."_

Marinette sighed unhappily after seeing the note.

-They could've just woke me up, and tell me to go home. Having a few days away from work made her feel a little better, but it was still night and if she wanted to sleep in her own bed she knew she will have to go outside, and the thought of that gave her the shivers. If Marinette wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed she had to prepare for the chance of meeting Chat again.

Young woman placed her purse on the table and started putting heavy item in it, but not making the bag so heavy that she wouldn't be able to carry it, just enough to knock someone on the ground to get some time to run away. Marinette got to the door of the shop and thought that maybe she could sleep in the bed in the back of the shop, but she banished such thoughts because she wanted to sleep in her own bed which was a lot more comfortable and she wanted to get a good night's rest. After blue eyed closed the shop she started to walk home calmly.

-What are the chances of meeting Chat Noir twice in a row? –Marinette thought to herself while letting out a nervous laugh. Thinking that didn't really made her feel any better, but more nervous and she jumped at every sound she heard.

-Relax Marinette, Relax... there is no possible chance of Chat showing up again. Just relax, go home, make yourself a nice bubble bath and let yourself rest. –young woman kept chanting to herself to ease her nerves, but she couldn't calm down.

-I could help you with that~. Marinette froze when she heard that voice, and when she opened her eyes Chat Noir stood there. He was smiling ear-to-ear, slowly wagging his tail from side to side.

-Oh did I scare you little prrruncess? I'm truly sorry I didn't wanted to, or did I? –he said while his creepy smile went even wider.

-Y...You better keep your distance Chat Noir! I know how to defend myself and I can and will defeat you if you attack me! Marinette tried to sound frightening, but in reality she herself was frightened, and that she only made Chat laugh didn't help much with her situation.

-Oooh that was so scary –he said while laughing brushing one tear from his eye- you are one fierce little prrruncess, and I would like to see how you try to defeat me.

Chat's little comment made her blush but she also noticed that he was slowly getting closer to her, not leaving her eyes for one bit. The blue eyed girl was terrified by his stare, and raised her purse as some kind of shield, to protect from Chat's toxic eyes. He finally reached the maximum level of his excitement and couldn't hold back anymore, so he gave to his cat instincts and got down to all fours to circle around her, which made her even more scared than before.

Marinette wanted to scream for help, but she knew nobody will come to help her. Everybody knew the rules. If you're outside at night then it's your own problem

.-Here goes nothing. –She thought to herself while bluenette got a big book from her bag, and threw it into Chat's face and started to run, but sadly that didn't do much against him, and Chat jumped on her and pinned her down on the ground leaning above her, with his claws breaking her shirt on her shoulders.

-Nice try little mouse, but you should know that you can't outrun me~. –Chat smirked devilishly enjoying the situation very much. Marinette's breathing was shaky, she tried to come up with a plan that would help her escape but her heart was beating too fast to let her concentrate, and Chat being above her didn't help either.

-Well at least he has a beautiful face. –Marinette wanted to bury her face in her palm for thinking that, in this situation.

Chat took off his hand from her shoulder and gently touched her cheek, which made her want to shiver but she tried to keep it in herself, while looking for an escape route. While she was lost in thoughts Chat slowly ran her fingers on her face line, down to her neck. That silky and delicate neck. He wanted to put his bitemark on it really badly, it was very hard for him to keep focused. He gazed at her lips, her nose, her little freckles, her beautiful blue eyes. He saw dozens of emotions in her eyes from anger, to fear, excitement, and something that he hasn't seen in any other person's eyes, but his thoughts were cut short by a sudden sharp pain in between his legs. Marinette quickly wiggled her way out from under him and before he could even turn around, she hit him in the back with her heavy bag. Making Chat collapse on the ground.

-Don't you ever touch me again like that you PERVERTED CAT! -Marinette shouted at the top of her lungs and quickly ran until she reached her home.

After a few minutes of laying on the ground Chat slowly got up while growling.

-What the hell does she keep in that bag? -The black cat was hissing angrily while trying to overcome the pain that he received from was the second time that a human made him feel pain. The first was a dark-skinned guy. Chat didn't remember his name but that didn't matter to him because he defeated him. But this time around it was a woman who was much smaller than him. Oh, he's not going to forgive her actions. Oh no, no more Mr. gentle cat anymore. She made him angry and he's going to show her what happens when someone does that . Chat got his balance back and jumped up on the roof of a nearby building and turned in the direction where Marinette lived. Now he just had to figure out on what floor she lived, so he could punish her for humiliating him like that.

-You just wait for me little mouse~. -his evil grin was back on his face. – This cat is going to show you why he is called the fiercest Akuma in the whole city. Chat laughed while he was jumping from roof to roof, disappearing in the night's fog.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5 - MEMORIES**

-Mama, mama look at this! The little blonde boy who had small cat ears, and a small fluffy tail was running towards the woman nearby.

-What is it my little kitten?

She said while gently moving a loose strand of hair to behind her ear, watching her son jumping up and down excitedly with a paper in his hand. Adrien loved his parents and he wanted to give them a drawing that he made of them.

-I drew you and father! -Adrien said proudly while showing her his woman gently smiled and took the drawing and the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. Emilie loved her son whole heartedly, and she didn't care that he was half Akuma. Adrien cared about everyone, he would help anyone who ever needed it, even a little ladybug who was stuck in a spider's web.

Emilie was proud of her son but sadly she couldn't give him as much freedom as she wanted because other people would only see the Akuma in him and they would call him a monster or worse, hurt him. Emily was slowly stroking Adrien's blonde hair while he peacefully was sleeping on her lap, and purr like a kitten.

Suddenly she was disturbed by some strange noises from downstairs. She stood up, holding Adrien in her arms and went out of the room to investigate the source. When she reached the stairs, she hid behind one of the pillars and peeked around the corner into the hallway, and was shocked when she saw 2 men searching while pointing their guns everywhere.

-Mom? -Adrien slowly started to wake up in her hand's. They looked up in the direction of the sound. Emilie didn't wait for them to start walking, and started to run towards the other staircase that lead out the back. All the while her motherly instincts were screaming danger.

-Mommy what's happening? -Adrien asked about his mom's strange behavior. -why are we going outside, I can't go there?

-Now you can my dear, but you have to stay quiet sweetie okay? -Emilie asked him gently while she stopped for a second to touch his face. He nodded while he put his small hands on his mouth. He made her smile but they couldn't stay idle for long because she heard foot steps coming closer to them.

Emilie knew it won't take too long for the men to reach them so she picked up a baseball bat and made her way to the backdoor which she knew was the only escape. But when she reached the door, another man kicked the door down, stopping her from getting away.

-The boy is going to come with us. -The tall man said without any remorse to them.

-Just over my dead body! -Emily hissed at the man while tightening her grip on Adrien and starting to walk backwards from him, but the two other men blocked her in her path.

-With pleasure. -One man said with a creepy smile while grabbed her by the arm and the other man took Adrien from her hands.

-Mom! -Adrien cried out while trying to get away from the man's tight grip.

-Let him go you bastards! -Emilie shouted- He didn't do anything wrong! You can't treat him like an animal.

-He just didn't do anything bad yet. -said the man holding her -You never know when he will get a taste for blood.

-It's only a matter of time for his Akuma blood to kick into gear and he won't show mercy to anyone that crosses his path, including you. -said the bulky man

Emilie snapped. How dare they talk about her son like an animal who must be kept in a cage. She bit the hand of the man that was holding her and he let go her from the pain. Then Emilie grabbed Adrien out of the other man's hands and ran outside into a nearby forest. Leaving shooting sounds behind them.

She was running as fast and far as she could until she reached a big hollow tree where she put Adrien down to see that he's all right, when she noticed the blood on his hands. She started to panic and look all over on him for a cut or something that could've caused him to bleed, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her side and she looked down to see that the blood that was on Adrien's hand came from a bullet wound that she got when they were running away. She tried to apply pressure on it but it just didn't stop.

-Thank you for the easy to follow trace young lady. Emily turned around and immediately she was hit in the face with the buttstock of a rifle, which made her collapse on the ground and spit out some blood and a tooth.

-Mommy! -Adrien screamed and hugged her mom while crying- How could you hurt my mom? -The little cat boy shouted at the man but he only smirked.

-Like you should care about some trash like her. -he said.

-You are the trash!The little boy shouted, but the man kicked him in the guts and he flew a few meters away from his mother.

-Adrien! -Emilie cried out when one of the men grabbed her by her hair and made her stand up.

-Let my mom go... -the boy was struggling to get up, but he had to help his mother and only he was able to do so.

-Why what will happen if I don't? You will kill me? -asked the man smugly.

-No but I will make you let her go. Adrien stood in a fierce position ready to attack, but the men just laughed at him.

-Run Adrien, this is your only chance! -shouted Emilie

-Oh, you just shut your mouth you filthy Akuma lover! -said the man holding her, and he punched her in the stomach which made her cry from the pain.

-Please no, don't hurt my mommy anymore! -Adrien cried while getting closer to the man holding her . The man picked him up by his shirt from the ground.

-I don't give a shit if your mother dies here or not, and just for you I'll make sure you have front row seating to see her breathe her last breath. Suddenly everything around them went silent. they couldn't hear the birds or the wind blowing on the leaves. Just the dead silence.

-What's happening here? -asked the man that was holding Emilie

-How should I know? Everything just suddenly went silent. -he's friend answered. -And where did that freak boy disappeared?

-Why the hell did you let go of him? -asked the third one.

-I didn't let go of him. He just disappeared.

The man who was holding him shouted, and then he started to feel a tingling sensation in his leg. He looked down to it and saw the boy grinning, but something was different about him. Both of his arms were covered by fur and he had claws on his fingers. His face was covered by some kind of mask, but his eyes were shining with a toxic green. Suddenly his leg that Adrien was holding started to turn to black dust and the man fell while it quickly spread to the rest of his body, making him scream in fear.

The other 2 men from the team turned around and saw their teammate turn to dust which frightened them, and there was only the boy in his place with a scary grin on his bulky man let go of Emilie and reached for his gun but he couldn't find Adrien there anymore, he only heard his other teammate scream and shoot everywhere, but his screaming stopped and only his gun's thump was heard when it dropped on the ground. The bulky man started to run away not wanting the fate that his friends had, but he didn't get far when he started to turn to dust too. Emilie didn't believe that her cute little boy would do this.

-A...Adrien. -her voice cracked when the pain hit her again.

She knew she lost too much blood to be able to be saved.-Mommy...

Adrien turned around and looked at his mom shivering, scared and crying. Emilie's heart almost broke, seeing her son like that, and gathered the last of her energy and limped to him and hugged him tightly.

-It's all right sweetie, it's all right. Don't cry. -Emilie tried soothing her sobbing son

-B...But mommy. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to hurt them. -the boy started to sob even harder.

-Shhh my darling, everything is okay. -Emilie stroked his hair until the boy stopped crying.

-Mommy am I a monster? -Adrien asked but Emilie just shook her head.

-My dear son you are not a monster. What happened to them was their own fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. -Her voice started to weaken, and if not his sensitive ears, Adrien wouldn't have noticed.

-Mom you're hurt, you need to go to the doctors. -Adrien tried to get her to stand up but she was just too weak.

-I'm sorry honey but it's too late for me. -She said with a smile, still trying to get him to calm down.-No mommy we still have time, please. We just have to get you walking and you'll be okay in no time. -his eyes started to get teary again.

-Adrien, my sweet boy. Promise mommy that you will never lose yourself. That you will never give up your gentle and caring side, and don't let your heart be swallowed by darkness. -Emilie put her hand on Adrien's face and kissed his forehead.

-I love you, and I will always be near... Emilie couldn't finish the sentence because her body gave up and collapsed on the ground.

-Mommy? Mommy?! Mommy! -Adrien started to scream and shake his mother's lifeless body. -Mommy don't leave me please! I'm begging you to wake up.

The little cat boy tried everything to get her to wake up but nothing he did worked because she already passed on. Adrien slowly stood up and tried to get his mother's body out of the forest but he was too weak to do so. He wanted to get some help so he started to walk in the forest but he just collapsed on the ground and the last thing he saw was an old Asian man and he heard himself mutter his mother's last words. "Never lose yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6 - WEIRD DREAM**

When Adrien opened his eyes, he felt that his cheeks were wet from the tears. He for some reason remembered the gruesome day when his mother died by the hands of some humans. He didn't remember clearly what has happened that day, but he remembered her last words clearly, and he decided that he will avenge his mother, but Adrien had no way of finding out who were those people hired by.  
While blonde was having fun with playing with the criminals of the city, and the fools who decided they will wander off in the city. Making them scream in fear and pain, and after his playing session he would drop off the bodies in the streets for people to find them. But sometimes he would just go out to scare people like Marinette, but surprisingly for him she was resisting a lot more than others would. And he still felt the spot where she hit him in the back. Adrien didn't like to be humiliated but this little girl did just that and that made him very frustrated. His train of thought was distracted by the grumbling noises his stomach made. Young man went to the fridge to see what's on the menu but it was empty. It was already noon, and dark clouds were gathering, which meant that it will rain very soon, and given that Adrien was part cat he didn't fancy it. But since he hasn't eaten anything in the past few days he really needed to go and get some food. After he gathered the courage to go outside, and his mind started to go back to the night before and to those big sparkly blue eyes.  
-You just wait little mouse; this cat is going to teach you the manners you need.

* * *

Marinette was very tired, after that adventurous meeting with Chat Noir. But kicking his butt gave her a lot of confidence, because she thought he is going to kill her that night. Even after successfully reaching her home and taking her heavy skillet in her hands she couldn't make herself sleep so bluenette was just staying in the corner waiting for any signs of an attempted break in. After waiting in the corner for a few hours Marinette noticed the sun slowly rising, but she still couldn't get herself to sleep. At least it was Friday and she didn't need to go to work for a few days, so she had time to rest, and she didn't need to go outside either so the chance of meeting Chat has gotten a lot smaller too.

Marinette went to the kitchen to out away her pan and to make herself a big cup of coffee, and then went to the couch to sip it slowly. Young woman was a little bit bored so she thought turning on the TV would help; she took the remote and when she turned it on the news were showing.

-Last night the Anti-Akuma team captured another dangerous Akuma. The team fought bravely, and quickly to keep the damage to the minimum.  
They showed pictures while the reporter was talking from the time when the Akuma was still on the loose and a video where it was more visible that the Anti-Akuma was wearing dark purple clothes and the Akuma was throwing large objects at them, but the video was too shaky to see what those things actually were. The Anti-Akuma is an organization whose job is to hunt the Akumas in the city, and keep the citizens safe at night. The quality of the videos and pictures were always too bad to be able to make out what was actually happening, Marinette thought that it's weird that it's always like this but she was happy that at least someone was working to keep the Akumas at bay. -The Akuma that we captured last night put up a tough fight. -The dark-skinned guy started to say. His name was Nino, the best fighter in the Anti-Akuma squad. The only battle ever lost was against Chat Noir. He kept talking but Marinette didn't listen anymore and just kept staring outside the window, until her phone started to ring. She went to pick it up and she saw that her best friend Alya.  
-Hi girl! Did you see him on the news? Marinette heard her friend's excited tone and knew that she's talking about Nino, because Alya had a huge crush on him.

-Hi Alya, yes, I saw him. -Marinette answered in a tired voice.

-Did something happen to you? -She asked and her tone from super excited went to serious in a moment. "It's so hard to keep anything from you." Marinette thought to herself.

-No, don't worry, everything is fine. We just got a big order and had to stay in late to finish it in time. -Marinette said because she didn't want to tell her friend about the meeting of Chat, because Alya would worry too much.  
-Oh, you poor girl. I swear if he's going to make you exhausted by making you overwork yourself; I swear I'm going to bite his head off.  
Marinette laughed at her friend's threat to her boss. She really loved her friend because she was like a sister to her.

-No, no it's okay, -Marinette said- I have a few days off so I can rest, and be lazy all day, and maybe even sketch something! Marinette made exiting voice for friend.  
-Okay but if he assigns you way too much work then call me, and I'm going to show him what Alya can do.  
Marinette laughed it off but secretly she wanted to see it happen. They talked for a bit more, and when they hung up Marinette put on a movie and got into a comfy position on her couch and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Marinette was walking in a beautiful flower field, wearing a white summer dress, touching the flowers as she was walking around aimlessly, until she spotted a large tree. Bluenette seemed curious about it so she started to walk towards it to see what kind of tree it could've been. As she got under it, she saw oranges, cherries, lemons, plums growing on it. As she tried to reach as high as she could to touch the fruits, she heard a small thump from behind her, and when she turned around to look, she saw Chat Noir standing there, staring at her while grinning. Chat started to step-by-step get closer to Marinette, and she just froze in place when he reached her.  
-Hello little mouse~ Marinette closed her eyes but when she heard Chat, she didn't hear any anger or any intent of hurting her, but instead it was all just a calm and gentle voice, which made her blush a little.  
-Why am I blushing over him? -she thought to herself, while Chat touched her cheek, she felt the warmness.

-What kind of dream even is this? She wanted to scold herself to even imagine something like this, but then Chat started to close the gap between them. Marinette felt Chat's breath on her lips, but she didn't try to get away from him. Then in a moment everything changed around her and she was standing in the middle of a forest with fog covering the ground. She felt creeped out by this dark and scary forest, but then suddenly he heard a sniffling sound from the distance, the same sound as if someone was crying. Marinette started to walk in the direction of the source of the sound, but every step she took, the fog got thicker and thicker and at one point bluenette wanted to give up because she couldn't see anything anymore, she could only rely on her hearing and sense of direction. Marinette walked a few more meters when she spotted a little boy crying on the ground, curled up into a small ball, burying his face in his knees. Marinette got closer and touched the little boy's shoulder.  
-Hey there, little boy. What happened to you? -she asked in a gentle tone with a smile.  
The boy lifted his head, and looked her straight into the eyes. She was amazed by his green eyes, but that quickly turned into horror when she saw that in the spot where his heart was supposed to be was only a black void. Marinette thought that it's impossible but she started to feel some kind of rain on her skin, and as she kept her eye on the boy she noticed that his hair and skin slowly stared to become red from it, and as she looked closer young woman saw that it wasn't any normal rain but it was blood that rained on them. Marinette tried to get away but a pair of hands were holding her legs in place, and the more she tried to break free, the more their grip got stronger. She looked up and saw the boy standing up and he wasn't crying anymore. He held his blackened hands in front of him, and then he jumped at her. Marinette screamed and jumped from the sofa where she was sleeping, looking around in a panic, and as she kept looking around, Marinette saw that she was in her house, and not in the forest with the boy anymore.

-It was just a dream. She kept telling it to herself to get calm, and pinched her cheeks to make sure that it's not just another dream world. She sighed and as a wonder she felt hungry.

-Well at least something is functioning normally. - Marinette joked to herself and walked in the kitchen to make some breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

-Okay what am I going to eat today? -Adrien looked at the freezer in the wasn't too keen on cooking because he felt that it's just a hassle, and he wouldn't want to waste his time on such things, because he got full from the food that you just throw in the oven for ten minutes and it's ready so there was no point in going out of his way for cooking.

He picked up some pizza and fries that would be enough to last him some weeks, when someone bumped into him throwing him off balance and almost falling to the ground if not for his reflexes catching the side of the freezer.

-Oh my god I'm so sorry! Adrien heard a familiar squeal from behind, and it made him turn around to see those distressed blue eyes capturing his green eyes. It took Marinette a moment to realize that the person she just bumped into is the same person she bumped into yesterday.

-We should stop meeting like this. -said Adrien with a teasing smile. Marinette's face was almost as red as the tomatoes in her basket.

-Ah... ye... yeah, you're right. I should be looking where I go. -Marinette broke the eye contact and started to stare at the ground. She wished for the floor to open up so she could bury herself, and not be seen that she's embarrassed.

-Sooo... -Adrien started to talk, even though he liked to see her this way, he still needed more information about her.

-Out shopping huh? -that was smooth, Captain obvious.

-Oh, yeah, I wanted to cook something but my fridge was empty. My work takes up a lot of my time and I can't really cook that much. -Marinette was proud of herself that she managed to answer without messing up.

-Oh, you know how to cook? -Adrien asked curiously.

-Yes, food make me... I mean me food make... I cook for myself. -she tried to hide her embarrassment but failed . Adrien chuckled and thought "what a cute little mouse", but he slapped himself to get rid of such ridiculous thoughts. This made Marinette to stop hiding her face, and look at Adrien and his basket full of all frozen goods.

-Are you only eating frozen food? -she asked

-Oh, no sometimes I get a burger or something, you know fast and easy. -Adrien anwsered like it was a normal thing to do every day. But Marinette just frowned at his words, and bit her lower lip.

-You have a busy life I suppose. -she mumble

-Oh, no I'm just bad in the kitchen. It's like my eternal enemy. -Adrien said jokingly . Marinette was looking at his face looking for something in his eyes, but that only made him uncomfortable. He suddenly felt like he was naked in her ocean blue eyes.

-I could make you dinner as an apology for bumping into you, and almost making you fall. -Marinette said boldly . Adrien's eyes went wide open from hearing the suggestion, and his brain needed some extra time to process what just happened.

-What did you just say? -he thought his brain made him hear things that didn't actually happen.

-If you want, I could make you my dinner... I mean make dinner for you at my house if you want. Every time she said it her voice got harder and harder to hear, and if not for Adrien's cat hearing he would've missed it. -Did she just invite me over to her house? She just invited me over for dinner... -he kept repeating these thoughts to himself over and over . It was the perfect opportunity for him to find out which floor did she live on, and to see which window is hers. Adrien felt very excited but he had to play it cool so she wouldn't suspect that she just invited Chat Noir into her house, the Akuma that she humiliated only a few hours ago.

-Yes, I would love it. -he said with a smile on his face, hiding the plan he already had for when he finds out where she lives. -Then I hope you like stew. -Marinette said while making her way to the cashier.

When they left the shop, it was still raining very hard, so using Adrien's large umbrella they made their way to Marinette's apartment building.

-So, this is where you live? -Adrien asked, even though he knew the answer.

-Yes, on the second floor. -she answered while she opened the door, and jumped inside, rushing up the stairs.

-Is something wrong? -Marinette asked when she saw that Adrien was still standing outside.

-Oh, no everything is all right. -Adrien said with a fake smile, following her up to her door. -Well it's not much but this is where I live, please come right in. -She said as she opened the door

-It's a little bit messy because I didn't expect a guest and didn't clean up, but please make yourself at home . Adrien slowly walked in while looking at the contrast between the old boring stairway and her bright apartment. As he stepped in, he saw the entire apartment which was very small, and just by looking around he saw most everything, which was the very small kitchen, an entrance hall, and a living room with two other doors connecting. But the biggest thing that he noticed in the whole place was the smell. Her sweet smell that he could pick up from far away.

-You can sit down on the sofa there and turn on the TV if you want, or the heard her voice coming from the kitchen, which made him stop sniffing around, and started gritting his teeth thinking about what is happening to him. Then he looked at a photo on the wall which showed Marinette and her family and friends.

-Is everything okay? -Marinette asked, spooking him

-No... Yes, yes everything is all right. -he said with a smile .Marinette tilted her head while not really believing him. "That was very cute." Adrien thought to himself, but bit his inner cheek for thinking about his prey in this manner. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so she went back to the kitchen. A few minutes passed and Adrien's stomach gave him signs that it's time to eat, just when Marinette called him to tell that the stew is ready to put it in plates and brought it to the living room where she had the table and chairs.

-It's nothing special but I hope you will like it. -Marinette said with a small blush while putting the plates on the table.

-If it tastes as it smells then it will phenomenal. -Adrien answered while keeping his eyes on the warm food, with saliva quickly collecting in his mouth.

-Well, bon appetit. Marinette sat down and took her spoon in her hand, but she just watched Adrien as he devoured the food on his plate. When he looked up, he saw Mariette's jaw dropped in awe.

-Sorry about that, I think I was hungrier than I anticipated.

-It's okay, you can have seconds if you like . Marinette smilled, and the green-eyed boy nodded like crazy, making her giggle, "How cute." she thought, bringing him a second plate, which he ate much slower this time, enjoying the food.

-Your stew is amazing. It's like the Gods sent you to me to make amazing food. -Adrien smiled, making Marinette blush.

-You're just saying things. -She put a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

-So, tell me, do you always invite the strange guys you knock over twice, for dinner?Marinette blushed intensely when she understood what she did.

-Oh, no, no never! I didn't even think about that. -She squealed "Stupid Marinette now he's going to think that you're one of those easy women who fall for a pretty face."

\- No you're my first. I mean I don't invite every handsome guy over. Damn it I mean, you're not bad, like really hot with those green eyes. -Marinette jumped on the couch and hid her face in one of the pillows which made Adrien laugh.

\- It's not funny. -she groaned hiding herself even more.

-I'm sorry but that was very cute. -Adrien stopped laughing and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her. -I don't think you're an easy to get woman. His gentle green eyes met her blue eyes.-But you don't know that.

-I can feel it, and that says a lot. -He smirked at her, wanting to tease her more, but as he looked up, he saw the time and it was close to night time.

-I should get going. Marinette confusingly looked up, and saw the time.

-Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry, I didn't notice it was so late already , you should get home before the nightfall . She jumped from the couch and quickly made her way to the door where Adrien was getting ready.

-Thank you for the stew and the good time. -he said with a genuine smile.

-It's no problem, it was my way of apologizing for bumping into you. -Marinette said blushingly. -I was thinking that maybe, if you don't mind, and it's not a problem for you, you could give me your number? -Marinette said so quickly that it was barely understandable.

-I can give you my what?

-Your number, please.

-Oh, my number. Sorry I don't have a phone . Adrien answered and Marinette suddenly became sad from the answer. What was she even thinking, he wouldn't want someone so boring like her? With his looks he could get anyone he pleases.

-But we're going to meet again, and this time I will be the one finding you. -Adrien smiled and leant over to give a kiss on her cheek, which made her freeze on the spot. -Until then. Adrien smiled and walked out.

He was in such a good mood that he didn't notice the strange men gathering on the corner, and how they kept checking Marinette's doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER8 - INTRUDER'S**

Marinette jumped in her bed excited screaming to her pillow.

\- och MY GOD ! Today was SO amazing and Adrien - Marinette squealed - he such AMAZING guy - bluenette closed her eyes with gentle sight getting comfy in her bed . Her mind was still corrupted with green eyed blonde that she didn't hear strange noises coming out from the front door.

* * *

It was already 11 at night when Chat Noir jumped on nearby roof next to Marinette's house. He felt exited because today was lucky day for him .

Not only he know where she leave but even was inside her house and blonde manage to remember every detail he needed like window positions, other building around her apartment, furniture's ,decorations and most important her sweet smell.  
\- This gonna be fun .-Chat thought about plan to go inside her house, find her in her bed,watch her sleeping, maybe get some leftover stew than again look at her sleeping face , smell her clothes and rub his face in them to make them smell like him...

\- CHAT WHAT THE HELL ARE U THINKING!?WHAT KIND REVENGE IS THIS ! he scolded himself gripping his face - Marinette is your prey,toy,HUMAN! not your mate !...-mate~ sound nice...than I could...-STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!I am Chat FREAKING NOIR!The most powerful akuma a a and ... black cat almost lost his footing when suddenly his cats ears caught weird sounds coming from Marinette building. At first he wanted to ignore it ,until his eyes caught few glimpse of shadows in Marinette apartment .He furrowed his eyebrows feeling his neck hairs standing up . Chat noir stood on all four and jumped on Marinette building . Using his sharp claws he got down on one off nearby bluenette's window and started to look around but there was nothing to see . It was dark and there was no movements.

-Maybe I imagine it or maybe it was that stupid mouse going in toilet or something. He thought but weird feeling didn't leave so he decided check other windows .The feeling grow more and wasn't leaving him ,for some reason his fluffy tail twitching weird everytime his heart jumped in his chest worrying...After few minutes blonde heard a weak bump and scream which disappeared almost instantly.

\- weird ... Chat was confused scanning rooms looking for the source of noise when he saw two mans one brown hair while other dark blonde hair they were wearing dark jeans and black hoodies . Gloved hand that they wont leave any fingertips around them . It was visible they had gun at least one of them had it and Chat didnt like it. Even if he is akuma and he can heal faster than normal people but gun shots still hurts as hell. They were going out from Marinette's room laughing and enjoying themself for some reason only than Chat saw the third man came out with similar outfit his colleague had only he was more bulkier than those two and with black hair. He was holding struggling Marinette in his arms. Her mouth was shut with some kind cloth and her hands was bind in front her with rope,her messy hair falling and hiding red spot on her face .Cat got angry someone dear hit her pretty face and whichever it was he gonna make him to dusts!

\- don't worry cutie-chat heard the bulky man talking-we gonna have so much fun when we finish here . Balck haired man smiled creepy at her.

* * *

Marinette shut her eyes desperately thinking of plan. Why it's happening to her .Why...She was already prepared go to sleep wearing her cute pink pijama pants and light top she felt comfortable sleeping ,when weird sounds inside her house reached her.

Marinette took pan which she always hold nearby her bed after first time interaction with Chat Noir .Than she hide behind door corner holding her breath. Hoping it was only her mind playing with her. Or maybe it was Chat Noir who found her and now come for revenge. Bluenette's mind was interrupted when suddenly doors slowly opened and Marinette grasped her pan tighter when black wearing guy with brow hairs went in .She hit intruder with all her strength in his head. He collapsed and Marinette rushed to take her phone to call for some help when hands grab her from behind.

\- What a fierce woman we got here-black haired man smiled with evil grin. Marinette tried to hit him too but he easly dodge it amused by her hopeless struggle and hit the pan out of her hands grabbing her tightly .Young woman tried to screamed but was shut down by hit in her face. It wasn't strong punch it's only made her a little bit dizzy. In the mean time they secured her hands in front with a rope while mouth was shut with random cloth from her drawer.

\- There aren't much but we can sell some stuff and get a little bit of money from blonde showed up in the doorway holding some of Marinette's stuff like old candle holder ,cheap paintings and etc.

\- Don't worry about it. We already got the big prize here. She gonna be worth a lot when we sell her.

Marinette eyes widened and she started to struggle harder but black haired man hold her with firm grip .Young woman clench her teeth's from pain while mans went out of her room dragging her together. Even with bound bluenette didn't stop to struggle,it made her sick even think about what kind of things they gonna do to her. Do they gonna rape her , hit her more or kill her ?She didn't want to lose her life , her family, friends. At that small moment bluenette wanted that intruder would be Chat not these horrible human's. When they reach living room mans started go around looking for more valueble things. Marinnette took opportunity of distracted intruders and kicked black haired man between his legs .Raven haired man didn't expect such attack and kneel from pain letting his grip lose . Marinette started to run out of her apartment through open doors they left when they break rather be killed by Akuma than be raped by them. Bluenette felt down when something hit her legs and she lost her balance dropping on the plaine ground hitting her shoulder .

\- How dare u little b*** hit me !- Raging man came to her taking bluenette by neck and dropped her on the sofa with such force than poor girl almost lost her consciouness.

\- Seems like u need some lessons which i gonna give right now little cutie- man said tearing apart her t-shirt leaving her only with bra and pajama's pants. Marinette eyes went wide she knew what they gonna and she didn't want it so she started to struggle even more than trying to scream, but bulky man thought differently hitting her in the face topping her while his friends shut the doors locking them. They didn't wanted that someone hear them and disturb there plan on using this woman for there own pleasure.

\- Don't worry after I done with you my boys gonna treat you very very nicely too-they all grinned and Marinette eyes watered her tears blurring her vision she felt so helpless so weak . She knew there was no escape from it . It was over they gonna rape her now and might kill her after .Young woman felt urge to vomit when the man licked her face she tryed to punch him but he hold her hands tightly pressed to her belly.

-no no cutie we don't wanna lose all the pleasure here aren't we ?-raven haired man grinned making her shiver from upcoming horror. She started to cry more when man on top reach his pants zipper lowering it down while taking of her pijama of the way only leaving her with bra and panties. Other two was watching them already feeling tight in there jeans. "SOMEBODY HELP" she screamed in her head shutting her eyes ,when they were startled by loud roar and broken window sound in the leaving room . Intruders froze . They couldn't believe what they where seeing when fear started to fill there veins.

Marinette opened her eyes to see what happened there ,bluenette was so shocked when her blue watery eyes meet his raging green ones. For some unknown reason she felt

relieved seeing Chat noir standing here. But than question hit her head "why he is here"?

* * *

Chat was looking through the window at struggling Marinette when mans went from her room and made there way to living cat was still looking when blue haired girl hit one man and started to run through door but was hit by other one with vase. Chat deepen his nails in to the wall making small cracks around them clenching his teeths tail twitching aggressively. He still was looking when black haired man took her by neck and dropped her on the couch . And the final drop was when they ripped her clothes and one of them went on top of her zipping his pants off.

-THAT'S MY PREY ! he roared and jumped threw window with such force that window frame was broken was angry ,mad ,FURIOUS! He never felt like this before even when his mother died. It was weird and confusing but seeing Marinette like this vulnerable, scared made him more and more angrier. Black cat jumped from his spot taking raven haired man of Marinette and hit the man in the face making him slam down nearby wall. Other two mans glance at each other and took there guns from behind them. Chat didn't wait for there action he was so furious for what they did to his prey. He gonna make them regret there decision on coming here. Chat landed on the ground on all four keeping his eyes one other mans while they point there guns on him. Chat was confident in his speed so when he moved he was already was on top brown hair man like big black panther scaring him and knocking him down on the ground scratching man's face with his sharp claws. At that moment Chat felt stinging pain in his shoulder and his eyes met dark blonde eyes and intruder shivered almost dropping still warm weapon on the ground . Chat jumped from lying down guy and attacked blonde intruder ripping his gun from his hands and kicking him in the guts. Man spat his saliva grabbing his stomach when Chat caught his hairs with kneel kicking him in the face crushing perverts nose . Chat dropped that guy when he felt hit in his back , bulky man recovered faster than Chat thought and he hold metal bait in his hand with evil smile on his face he hit Chat again. Black leather akuma dropped on all four when he felt another hit on his back .

-So this is most powerful akuma cha cha cha! What a joke ! Black haired man smirked brushing blood from his mouth gripping metal bait in his hand aiming to hit cat again when Chat caught the bait making it in to dusts. Green eyed blonde looked at the black haired man and grinned.

\- If you land few hits on me that doesn't mean you defeated me. Chat said grabbing mans neck and pull him up from ground tightening his grip . Black haired intruder struggle trying to get out of his grip when other got up and run on Chat. Akuma gripped bulky man tighter spinning him around and hitting others two making them all fall on the ground .

\- And now i gonna teach you how don't touch other cats things ! Chat said in angry tone still not satisfied with his job. He need to make them suffer more ,feel pain more to bleed more. Clenching his claws for upcoming torture he slowly go near them making them shiver from fear .Chat hold his hand in front gathering his power in it small bubbles surrounding it. Intruders knew what gonna happen they saw him using powers few times on tv when black akuma was caught doing it .

\- N nnno please have mercy we didn't know she was your woman! One intruder begged for his life and that made Chat laugh.

\- Please we not gonna do this anymore. We wont come near this territory... we are sorry - three mans begged in the same time almost crying there eyes.

\- You humans make me sick. Did u thought before you break in this house, or when u made her cry or maybe when u hit her and wanted rape her!?Chat spit on them - making you trash to dust's gonna be my pleasure. He get closer to blonde intruder almost touching him . Intruder try to curl in to the ball and Chat was amused by it.

\- Chat ...Noir ... Chat stopped when he heard her weak voice . He turned around and looked at bluenette which was wrapped herself with blanket which she found nearby droped on the ground, her face was swollen a little bit from hit she received earlier.  
\- C chat N Noir leave them alive... Marinette said silently gripping cloth in her palms looking at him with teary eyes. She knew they deserve punishment but killing wont solve anything.

\- Are sure ?THEY TRIED TO RAPE YOU ? Chat spatted those words like some kind poison looking in those three man with disgust . Marinette shiver a little bit nodding . "How much stupid can she be when they do that to her" black cat thought.  
\- Y ye yea...I know.. it's ... just killing them wont solve anything here. Only gonna make everyhing more complicate . She said with stronger louder voice keeping her eyes on him . Cat bitted his inner cheen unhappy and sighted.  
\- Never ever show your faces here ! in this CITY ! Other time there wont be anyone to save your disgusting asses!Chat noir said in threaten tone and intruders only nod accepting this. When Chat turned his back at them he didn't notice when black haired man took gun from his friend and targeted it at the black cat.

\- CHAT NOIR BEHIND YOU ! Marinette shouted when Chat turned around bullet hit him through his stomach slamming on the table leaving bloody trails behind. Chat growled angrily meeting that mans eyes.

\- I gave you one CHANCE TO LEAVE !? furious cat jumped on the black haired man his arm surrounded by dark bubbles Chat touched screaming intruder and after few minutes in man's place was only dust's . Other two intruders where long gone from there not care about there left friend.

Chat gripped his injured side keeping his breath steady . Andrenaline worn off and all the pain smack him hard making him dizzy.

\- Now this gonna take time to heal ... he said to himself standing up and going near the broken window feeling blood run down from his injuries on shoulder and his stomach. His gaze started get blurry but he manage drop glance at disturbed Marinette.

-You see how stupid your decision was ? He could have killed you ? Chat growled angrily at her spitting some gather blood in mouth.

\- But ..you saved me? Blue haired girl looked at him still she couldn't believe that Chat Noir saved her .

\- Yeah...maybe... Chat clench his teeth growling weakly his posture look terrible.

-But why ? Marinette couldn't believe why Akume-Chat Noir - would come to her help ...  
-Indeed ... why did I ? Chat asked with weak laugh when suddenly he collapsed on the ground losing his consciousness.

* * *

**Uch it take me a while to put everything in right order . I wanted to make this chapter as interesting as it can and i hope u guys gonna like and enjoy :)**  
**I already have other chapter in mind just need right words to write it it might take a while and i really appreciate if u leave comment of what u think :D**


End file.
